Recently, as the functions and quality of vehicles are highly enhanced, various monitors for controlling an air-conditioning apparatus, a navigator, a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) television (TV), etc. are installed in the vehicles. Such monitors are categorized into rear monitors and front monitors. The rear monitor is disposed in the rear of a driver's seat or a console and operated by a passenger of a back seat. The front monitor is installed on a display panel in front of a vehicle body and operated by a passenger of a front seat such as a driver's seat or a passenger seat.
The front monitor mounted on the display panel is configured such that a frame with a monitor mounted thereon is popped up in order for a driver to more easily look at the front monitor. As such pop-up types, there are a pop-up type where the monitor frame is vertically popped up, a pop-up type where the monitor frame is popped up while rotating, and a pop-up type where the monitor frame moves horizontally and then is popped up while rotating vertically.
Among such pop-up types, the pop-up type where the monitor frame is vertically popped up is illustrated in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a partially cut rear view illustrating an operation of a related art electric pop-up monitor for a vehicle.
Referring to FIG. 1, a related art electric pop-up monitor 1 for a vehicle includes a body 3 mounted on one side of a crush pad of a vehicle, a monitor 4 disposed in the body 3, and a driver including a motor 9 that lifts and drops the monitor 4 with respect to the body 3.
That is, a guide protrusion 6 being a guide that allows the monitor 4 to ascend and descend with respect to a space portion formed inside the body 3 is lengthily formed upward and downward to protrude in an internal direction from one side of the body 3. Such a guide groove 7 coupled to the guide protrusion 6 is formed in one side of the monitor 4.
The driver is disposed between the body 3 and a rear surface on the reverse of a portion forming a screen 8 in front of the monitor 4. Herein, the driver includes the motor 9 generating a torque, and a plurality of gears such as a driven gear (not shown) transferring the torque of the motor 9. A worm gear 5 is disposed in a rotational axis of the motor 9, and a worm wheel gear 13 is disposed in a driven shaft (not shown) interlocking with the driven gear. A pinion gear 14 coupled to the driven gear rotates about a pinion axis 15. In this case, the pinion axis 15 and the driven shaft are supported in one side of the body 3. Furthermore, a rack gear 17 where a spur gear 16 is vertically formed is disposed in a rear surface of the monitor 4.
As described above, a related art pop-up monitor drives a monitor upward and downward by gear-coupling with the spur gear that is formed in the pinion gear and the rack gear, and the monitor that has completely ascended in an upper direction with respect to the body is supported by gear engagement. In this case, since a portion supporting the ascended monitor is narrow, the monitor is easily shaken upward and downward or from side to side by vibration that occurs in driving a vehicle.
Moreover, in the related art, since the spur gear formed in the rack gear is exposed to the outside, there is much possibility that the driving of a vehicle is failed due to foreign substances.
Moreover, even though an obstacle such as a person's hand or other objects lies on a route through which a monitor moves vertically, since the related art monitor cannot have a function of sensing the obstacle, a user's hand or an object is caught due to a closed monitor.
Moreover, while a monitor is being maintained in an opened state, when an external force is applied to the monitor, there is high possibility that the monitor is damaged because a portion supporting the forward and rearward movement of the monitor is narrow. Accordingly, a new type of technology having a function of preventing the damage of a monitor is required.